


Red

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on Twitter last night mentioned Adam someday doing halftime at the Super Bowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

They're in the ready room, Adam and Tommy and Monte, the core three than have been there since the beginning and probably will be there until the end. The game's on the flatscreen in the corner, muted, and they all stare at it without really looking. Adam can see a glimpse of his reflection every time the TV goes to black, immaculately styled for the cameras, not a hair out of place. He tries not to touch anything, not to mess it up, and eventually his hands land on his thighs, rubbing nervous circles into the muscles there. Rehearsals have been good, solid enough with just a small hitch here and there, but now that performance time is racing toward him, he's starting to get anxious like he hasn't in a long, long time. This audience is huge - _massive._ Bigger than Idol. Bigger than the last world tour. Bigger than any audience he's ever performed for before, or likely ever will be again. It's, in many ways, the performance of his life...and probably the only time in his career that he's regretting, just a little, his promise to never lip synch anything, ever.

Something happens in the game, and the roar of the crowd comes through the door and brings him back to the present. He stirs, and looks around, and finds Tommy and Monte both watching him.

"You gonna be ok, man?" Monte asks, raising his eyebrows.

Adam nods, a little too quickly. "Yeah, I'm good. Crazy though, right?"

Monte shrugs. "Not really."

"What?"

"Always thought you'd make it here. Eventually."

Adam's eyes widen, and he turns to Tommy, who just gives him a little blood-red smile and nods his agreement.

And suddenly Adam's nerves are turning into something else, some nameless emotion that's sweet and strong and totally overwhelming, and he thinks he might cry. He blinks, over and over, knowing that tears will destroy the eye makeup that took two hours and three people to perfect, and he's simply not going to let that happen.

A harried-looking guy with a headset pops his head in the door to give them the five-minute warning, and oh god, this is really going to happen, this mad crazy thing that's bigger than anything he's ever dared to dream. Monte puts a strong hand on his shoulder, and Tommy's thin fingers lace through Adam's own, and though he doesn't trust his voice right now, he thinks he's never been so glad to have them by his side as he is tonight.

Monte and Tommy exchange a look across him, and Tommy asks, "Now?"

Monte nods. "Oh yeah."

Adam looks from one to the other, confused. "What?"

And they're both grinning wicked-looking grins, and Tommy turns around and produces three shot glasses from somewhere, balancing them between his hands and handing them out to the others. Adam smiles and accepts and says, "Oh, baby, you know me too well."

They toast and drink, and Adam feels the slight sting in his throat and just a touch of heat spread in his belly, and he remembers that, oh yeah, they're _awesome,_ and they're gonna kick total ass tonight, and then there will be more drinking and good friends and probably, judging by the look in Tommy's eyes, some _really_ good fucking.

Headset guy comes in again, gives them the ready, and Monte follows him out the door. Adam holds Tommy back, just for a second, pulling him as close as he can without wrinkling either of their costumes. He doesn't say a word, just leans down and meets Tommy's lips in what's quite possibly the smallest kiss they've ever shared, a bare brush of lips, fleeting contact. And as he pulls away, he can feel just a trace of Tommy's red lipstick on his own pink lips, and he doesn't wipe it away, just rubs his lips together and blends it in to what he's already wearing.

And then they have to go, and everything's a whirlwind, people chattering around him and speeding him toward his entrance, and the rest is lost in noise and color and light.

And if you were watching that night, if you saw that groundbreaking performance, one highlight of many in a long and storied career, if you looked very, very carefully...you might have noticed just a touch of color on those smiling lips, almost like they were blushing. And if it made you feel a little warm and a little curious and a little happy, well...that's Adam, what he does and has been doing and if there's anything good and pure in the universe at all, will still be doing many long years down the road.


End file.
